


Мир - театр

by Sherlock_Sebastian, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О плюсах и минусах большого актерского дарования.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир - театр

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> Беты: reed_sugar, Mister Ira

 

Страсть Шерлока Холмса ко всякого рода переодеваниям и перевоплощениям временами принимала настолько пугающе-нездоровую направленность, что начинала уже, на мой взгляд, граничить с манией. Я знаю, мой друг в молодые годы серьезно подумывал об актерской карьере и даже приложил немало усилий в этом направлении — и усилия эти, в конце концов, принесли желаемый результат. Счастливый случай свел его, юношу, прокладывающего первые шаги на сценическом поприще, с самим Генри Ирвингом, который неожиданно высоко оценил талант начинающего никому неизвестного актера, настолько высоко, что по его протекции Холмс попал в труппу «Лицеума».

Холмс рассказывал, что дебютом на сцене одного из самых известных лондонских театров стала роль Озрика в «Гамлете» — в том самом спектакле, где Ирвинг блистал в главной роли. Настоящий же триумф произвел его Мальволио годом позже. «Публика не знала, смеяться ей или пускать слезу, — с мечтательной улыбкой вспоминал Холмс о тех днях. — О, это был ошеломляющий успех!»

Однако актерская карьера Холмса оборвалась, едва начавшись. Он никогда не упоминал, что стало причиной, но, по некоторым туманным фразам, нередко звучащим в его разговорах с Майкрофтом, у меня сложилось впечатление, что без вмешательства старшего брата тут точно не обошлось. Оно и понятно: Майкрофт в то время только-только начинал свою политическую карьеру, а чтобы закрепиться в Уайтхолле следовало производить впечатление надежного благовоспитанного человека из уважаемой солидной семьи. Младший брат-лицедей плохо способствовал становлению подобной репутации — будут ли тебя принимать всерьез, когда ближайший родственник занят таким несерьезным делом? Подозреваю, даже то, что Шерлок в итоге выбрал поприще частного детектива, старшего брата не слишком-то радовало, но с этим, в отличие от актерства, Майкрофт, судя по всему, готов был мириться.

Пусть Шерлок Холмс более не выступал на сцене, зато теперь он мог создать спектакль из самой жизни. «Весь мир — театр», — говаривал в свое время Шекспир, и Холмс следовал этой истине, превращая окружающую действительность в театральные подмостки, а ближайшее свое окружение — в невольных постоянных зрителей.

Знаменитый барон Даусон, которого несколько лет назад повесили за убийство жены и двух падчериц и которого именно Холмс вывел на чистую воду, разыграв одно из самых блистательных своих представлений, сказал перед казнью, что сцена в лице Холмса потеряла ровно столько, сколько приобрело правосудие. Эти слова — чистая правда. Думаю, если бы Холмс остался в театре, он со временем затмил бы самого Ирвинга. 

Что ни говори, а актер он был первоклассный.

С каждой новой маской, новой ролью, Холмс не просто менял костюм, он перерождался в новом теле. Другой характер, манера поведения и говор. Перевоплощения выглядели так правдиво, что временами меня начинали одолевать опасения: а осталось ли там, под очередной маской, хоть что-то от моего друга, и что произойдет, когда спектакль окончится и надобность в играемой роли отпадет — вернется ли Холмс, тот Холмс, которого я знал, назад? Или я увижу лишь еще одну, новую «маску»?

Большая часть его спектаклей разыгрывалась в рамках какого-либо расследования, но были и такие (и число их весьма значительно), которые к профессиональной деятельности моего друга не имели никакого отношения. Одни «маски» надевались шутки ради, другие — из-за какого-нибудь пари, но большинство просто от скуки: «чтобы, — оправдывал Холмс свое экстравагантное поведение, — хоть немного скрасить однообразные серые будни». И подчас эти представления «от нечего делать» оказывались куда более изобретательными, чем те, которых требовало дело. 

К примеру, «мисс Гонорию Гилкрист» мне будет забыть весьма и весьма непросто. Как и Лестрейду. Бедняга инспектор и сейчас нет-нет да мечтательно вспомнит об этой «статной даме». «Какая незаурядная женщина! Какая женщина! Как жаль, что она так скоро вынуждена была уехать…» — бывало, сокрушенно вздыхал он. Я же в эти моменты буквально сгорал от стыда, потому что, в отличие от Лестрейда, знал, что настоящей мисс Гонории Гилкрист никогда не существовало. Эта «дама» появилась из-за нашего с Холмсом дурацкого пари. Даже не пари, а неосторожно брошенного мной замечания, что в мужских ролях оставаться достоверным Холмсу куда проще, а вот перевоплотиться в обворожительную женщину точно будет не по силам. 

Холмс на это лишь загадочно улыбнулся: «И сколько вы готовы поставить на свои слова, мой дорогой?» — «Гинею», — сказал я неосмотрительно. Холмс пожал плечами, произнес: «Что ж, принято», после чего мы продолжили ужин за совершенно другими разговорами. 

Разумеется, все это быстро забылось. И когда, спустя месяц или около того, я повстречался с мисс Гилкрист, то даже подумать не мог, кто на самом деле скрывается под этой маской. Признаю, детали, на которые следовало обратить особое внимание, были — тот же высокий рост, к примеру, — но меня не смутило абсолютно ничего. Как и инспектора Лестрейда — он оказался покорен чарами мисс Гилкрист не меньше меня.

В какой-то момент, когда спектакль начал заходить дальше, чем следовало, Холмс мне открылся. Я был смущен до крайности, Холмс от души хохотал. Мы не разговаривали день, после чего я отдал ему честно заработанную гинею.

Благодарение богу, Лестрейд так и не узнал правды, и я последний, кто решится ему ее поведать. Надеюсь, Холмс тоже проявит благоразумие и, как и я, будет об этом молчать.

У одних ролей, таких, как уже упомянутая мной «мисс Гонория», жизнь была недолгой, они исполнялись лишь единожды, другие «жили» долго и разнообразно. «Патер Симонс», например, или «Дженкинск, бывший сержант артиллерии, а ныне бродяга», или «капитан Бэзил». О, «капитан Бэзил» был одной из лучших «масок» Холмса. Я могу назвать с десяток имен тех, кто считают его абсолютно реальным человеком. Капитан Бэзил владел небольшим грузовым суденышком «Звезда Запада», много лет снимал скромную, но вполне уютную комнатушку на Лиман-стрит, имел несколько приятелей из бара неподалеку и множество знакомых из южных доков. Этот уникальный персонаж обладал захватывающим прошлым, весьма насыщенным настоящим и, подозреваю, планировал прожить еще долгую интересную жизнь.

Любому спектаклю необходимы зрители. Они нужны были и Холмсу.

Как правило, роль публики доставалась именно мне — восхищенной (потому что каждое представление было блистательно), удивленной (потому что я никогда не узнавал его под маской), а, частенько, и возмущенной (потому что временами его сценические эксперименты переходили все границы дозволенного).

Очень часто у меня не было никакого желания исполнять отведенную мне роль.

Холмса, однако, такие пустяки не волновали вовсе.

Когда у него возникало желание развлечь себя с помощью представлений с переодеваниями, он развлекался, не обращая внимания на чьи-либо неудобства.

Вот, к примеру, не далее, как сегодня утром…

Я только закончил прием одного из моих постоянных пациентов, майора Кавендиша, и уже провожал старого служаку до дверей кабинета, когда услышал в холле шум, возню и возмущенный крик Дороти, работающей у меня медицинской сестры, что она сейчас же позовет полицию.

Открыв дверь, я увидел, что какой-то бродяга в грязном бушлате и рваных башмаках отчаянно пытался прорваться внутрь моего дома. Дороти продолжала держать оборону, но было видно, что она вот-вот расплачется и сдаст позиции. Бродяга был упорен, груб и, судя по запаху дешевого джина, распространившемуся в моей приемной, изрядно пьян; назвал медсестру «эка краля-недотрога» и хлопнул чуть пониже спины, после чего слезы из глаз Дороти уже полились ручьем. А пьяный грубиян, видя, что преград больше нет, моментально проскользнул внутрь.

— Что вам угодно, милейший? — сурово сказал я.

— Вы, — он ткнул в меня своим грязным чуть трясущимся пальцем, — вы, доктор и угодны мне! Необходимы, ага. Ну, что — теперь изволите пригласить, аль мне без приглашения входить, а? — и уже направился было в мой кабинет.

— Ну-ка, немедленно остановитесь, или я, и правда, позову констебля, — преградил я ему дорогу.

— Ну, полно, полно, доктор, — сказал он примирительно, — не откажете же вы в помощи нуждающемуся? — и чуть изменившимся, знакомым мне голосом добавил, — особенно когда кто-то вот-вот готов пропасть без своего Босуэлла.

Я оторопел. Передо мной стоял Холмс, облаченный в одну из своих масок, а я как обычно его не узнал до тех пор, пока он сам не подал знака.

Холмс же, воспользовавшись моим секундным замешательством, опять вошел в образ: фамильярно похлопал меня по плечу и вразвалочку, не спеша прошествовал мимо меня в кабинет.

— Это вопиющее…. — майор Кавендиш какое-то время раздувал ноздри и открывал рот, силясь подобрать, что именно он считал «вопиющим», но так и не нашел подходящего слова. Бессильно махнув рукой, он схватил свою трость и быстро поковылял к выходу, продолжая что-то бубнить себе под нос. Дороти стояла у раскрытых дверей, шмыгала носом, утирала щеки рукавом и не прекращала реветь. 

Я, как мог, успокоил ее, заверив, что вмешательства констебля не потребуется, с незваным гостем я разберусь сам и что впредь подобных инцидентов в этом доме не возникнет. А еще, чтобы как-то сгладить ситуацию, пообещал ей прибавку к жалованию, после чего проследовал в кабинет. Холмс, вальяжно расположившись в кресле у моего стола, курил самокрутку с каким-то невероятно едким табаком.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что только что лишили меня одного из пациентов? А если майор Кавендиш начнет рассказывать о случившемся, я останусь и вовсе без практики. Это переходит все рамки приличия, Холмс! — взорвался я. — У меня здесь не ночлежка какая-то, не притон! Ко мне сюда приходят состоятельные пациенты, это респектабельная приемная…

— Именно поэтому я здесь, — прервал поток моего негодования Холмс. — Мне сейчас, как никогда, нужны и ваша респектабельность, и ваши хорошие манеры, и ваша добропорядочность. Мой милый Уотсон, вы человек, преисполненный воистину неоценимых качеств, знайте это. Вы удивительны, вы уникальны — на всех и каждого вы производите исключительно благоприятное впечатление, умеете расположить к себе. Неужели вы не замечали, что стоит вам только улыбнуться — как люди моментально начинают вам доверять?

Откровенная лесть, подобная этой, была уже таким избитым приемом, что на меня не действовала абсолютно. Скептически посмотрев на своего друга, я уселся в кресло напротив и стал ждать продолжения.

— Уотсон, вы обладаете именно теми дарованиями, с которыми у меня всегда было туго, — виновато улыбнулся Холмс. — А дело крайне деликатное, профессиональная репутация моего брата на кону. Майкрофт просил меня взяться за расследование, и так просил, что отказать ему я не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. А без вашей помощи, Уотсон, боюсь, я потерплю фиаско... Необходимо ехать в Хорсли, Кардуэлл-Холл – Майкрофт договорился о моем визите. Лорд Уэнторт, граф Олдборо… Вы ведь знаете, что это за семья, друг мой? Ох, если б не Майкрофт, никогда бы не сунулся к этим чопорным старым аристократам. Такие, как они, готовы пойти в тюрьму, и еще более готовы потащить туда кого-нибудь другого, оказавшегося случайно вовлеченным в их дела, но только не поведать часть своих секретов постороннему, пусть он даже действует исключительно в их же интересах. Они на дух не переносят полицию, с большим подозрением смотрят на частных сыщиков. Зато весьма расположены к уважаемым докторам с солидной частной практикой, — Холмс широко улыбнулся: — Вот поэтому-то мне и нужны там вы. Вы их очаруете, друг мой, и тогда, глядишь, они проникнутся доверием и ко мне тоже. Вы ведь не откажетесь поучаствовать в этом деле, не так ли?

— Разве бывало, что я отказывался? — усмехнулся я.

— Никогда, — рассмеялся Холмс. И с теплотой в голосе добавил: — Мой верный Уотсон, вы лучший из всех, с кем меня сводила судьба. Нет на свете человека, кого бы я любил и ценил больше.

— Что не мешает вам постоянно надо мной надсмехаться и ставить в неловкое положение, — мрачно прервал я его торжественную речь.

Холмс смотрел на меня озадаченно. 

— Да хоть взять безобразный спектакль, который вы устроили только что! Зачем нужно было приходить в этих грязных обносках? Что помешало вам прибыть ко мне в своем нормальном виде? И прекратите, наконец, курить эту гадкую папиросу! От ее запаха у меня уже першит в горле.

Не медля ни секунды, Холмс затушил окурок в моей чашке с недопитым чаем.

— Уотсон, друг мой, я вовсе не собирался… — но, посмотрев на мое хмурое лицо,тяжело вздохнул и сокрушенно произнес: — да, собирался. Признаюсь. Мне казалось, это будет весело.

— Вы ошибались.

— Что ж. Это я уяснил… Но все вышло случайно, Уотсон, поверьте: я улаживал некоторые дела совсем в другой, не столь фешенебельной части Лондона, а вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, обнаружил телеграмму брата о том, что он договорился с Уэнтуортами о моем визите. Если я хотел до отъезда заполучить вас в качестве своего компаньона, времени приводить себя в порядок не оставалось. К тому же, я подумал, не будет большой беды, если мы немного повеселимся, как в старые времена.

— Вы — повеселитесь. Вы, а не мы.

Холмс сокрушенно кивнул.

— Признаю свою вину, — сказал он.

В голосе его, однако, никакого раскаяния не чувствовалось. 

— К тому же, — добавил он, чуть помолчав, — было бы куда проще, если бы вы вернулись обратно.

— Вы прекрасно помните, почему я съехал.

— О да, разумеется. Вы собирались жениться. Только вот прошел почти год, но ни кольца, ни жены. Ни даже какой-нибудь невесты на горизонте. И вероятная кандидатка на роль миссис Уотсон давным-давно выскочила замуж за совершенно другого человека.

— Были и другие причины, Холмс, — холодно сказал я.

— Конечно. Их я тоже не забыл. Вы съехали потому, что со мной невозможно жить под одной крышей, потому что своими привычками я способен вывести из себя даже святого. Такого, как вы, мой милый, пусть сами себя вы святым не считаете… — он замолчал ненадолго, а потом осторожно спросил: — Может все-таки передумаете, а, старина? Вы же знаете, мне без вас плохо.

Стыдно признаваться, но от этой ситуации плохо было не ему одному. Последние месяцы я все чаше обдумывал то, как лучше обсудить с Холмсом мое возвращение. 

Однако сейчас я постарался не подать вида, как глубоко тронула меня его последняя просьба. Я все еще был зол за устроенный в моей приемной спектакль.

— Может быть… — сказал я неопределенно.

— Ну да, ну да… — подхватил Холмс. – Не буду вас торопить, мой дорогой. И все же, вы знайте…

Он замолчал, не закончив фразы. Но я и без окончания понимал, что именно он хотел мне сказать.

— Ну, а сейчас, Уотсон, к делам насущным: поезд на Гилфорд уходит с вокзала Ватерлоо в час с четвертью. Я буду ждать вас на платформе.

Я еще раз с ног до головы оглядел грязного пьяньчужку, в образе которого сидел напротив меня Шерлок Холмс.

— Надеюсь, на вокзале я увижу вас в другом обличии?

— О, непременно, — ответил Холмс с беззаботной улыбкой.

Ни быстрота ответа, ни широкая улыбка, ни хитрый прищур глаз не обещали ничего хорошего. 

Я понял, что мне следует готовиться к новым сюрпризам.

 

~

Около часа дня я стоял в условленном месте. Вокзал, как обычно, был полон публики разных возрастов и сословий. Приезжающие и отъезжающие, мальчишки-газетчики, чистильщики обуви, носильщики, цветочницы… разношерстная толпа, в которой не так-то просто отыскать нужного человека. Но время еще было, поэтому я не особо волновался из-за отсутствия моего друга.

И пока я, вытянув шею, пытался отыскать высокую фигуру Холмса в этом людском море, кто-то несколько раз настойчиво дернул меня за полу пиджака. Я опустил взгляд — передо мной стояла старуха-цветочница с большим букетом ярко-красных роз. 

— Мистер, купите цветочек, — затянула она громким скрипучим голосом. — Недорого, мистер, совсем недорого. Пять пенни за розу. Посмотрите, какая красивая, купите, мистер, сделайте доброе дело, старая Марта будет вам век благодарна.

Я уже хотел было послать надоедливую старуху восвояси, но приглядевшись внимательней, буквально оцепенел. Я видел раньше и эту зеленую шаль, и большой желтый капор. Крючковатый нос, торчащий из-под этого капора, тоже был хорошо мне знаком. Холмс уже однажды наряжался такой старухой — когда следил за шайкой воров, укравших «камень Мазарини». 

Передо мной был мой друг Шерлок Холмс, загримированный пожилой цветочницей, в этом не было никаких сомнений.

В другой ситуации подобное открытие дало бы мне даже некое удовлетворение. Но сегодня на костюмированные представления я уже насмотрелся с лихвой, и эта новая старая «маска» Холмса привела меня в бешенство.

Я вспомнил майора Кавендиша, покидающего мою приемную. «Это вопиющее, вопиющее…» — негодовал он, и я сейчас полностью был с ним согласен.

Вопиющее безобразие. Вопиющее неуважение. 

А ведь не далее как два часа назад Холмс рассказывал о чопорном великосветском семействе, к которому мы собирались ехать, убеждал со всем тщанием отнестись к своему гардеробу, советовал, какой цвет галстука и какая булавка подойдут лучше для нашего визита. И вот, когда я досконально выполнил все его требования, он устраивает передо мной еще один сомнительный фарс. 

Подобное поведение уже нельзя было назвать просто эксцентричностью, Холмсу явно изменило чувство меры, и его следовало, наконец, поставить на место.

«Старуха» все продолжала и продолжала канючить:

— Мистер, ну купите розу. Ну, купите.

Я постарался немного погасить клокочущее во мне негодование. Опустил на землю саквояж, покрепче ухватил свою трость и наклонился над цветочницей.

— Говоришь, всего пять пенни, дорогуша? 

— Да, — оживилась «старуха», — пять пенни. Вы-то, мистер, не обеднеете, а старой Марте будет на что нынче выпить кружечку пива да вас добрым словом вспомнить. Пять пенни и розочка вся ваша. Такая красивая, для такого приятного господина…

Спектакль, похоже, Холмс прекращать не собирался. 

И тут я не выдержал — схватил «старуху» за грудки так, что «она» от неожиданности выронила свой букет.

— Я терпел долго, — громким шепотом угрожающе проговорил я Холмсу в ухо, — больше не намерен. Либо вы немедленно объясните, что значит весь этот ваш очередной маскарад, либо, клянусь богом, я вас поколочу! 

Я ожидал какой угодно реакции, но совершенно не той, которую на свои слова получил. «Старуха» несколько секунд смотрела на меня испуганными глазами, а потом начала истошно вопить в полный голос. Я стоял, в замешательстве, не зная, как мне теперь следует поступить. 

На нас начали обращать внимание — несколько человек замедлили шаг, многие остановились и стали наблюдать, что будет дальше. А еще я заметил констебля, спешащего к нам с другой стороны платформы.

В первое мгновение я понадеялся, что появление полицейского так или иначе заставит Холмса прекратить этот затянувшийся балаган. Увидев констебля, «старуха» немного убавила звук своего голоса, опустилась на колени и начала собирать рассыпанные по земле цветы. 

— Констебль Перкинс, сэр, — отсалютовал подошедший к нам полицейский. 

— Что тут у вас произошло, сэр?

На лице у служителя порядка не отражалось ни единой мысли, кроме вызубренного «служить и защищать», и я понял, что в сложившейся ситуации помощником он мне не станет. Оставалось надеяться на благоразумие Холмса, хотя надежда эта и в лучшие времена представляла собой весьма сомнительный аргумент. Я не мог понять, что за игру ведет мой друг. Зачем вообще ему нужно так зло надо мной подшучивать! Чем, скажите, я заслужил такое к себе отношение?

Констебль ждал ответа на свой вопрос, а мне как назло, ничего не приходило в голову. 

Зато «старуха» тут же воспользовалась ситуацией:

— Я скажу вам что произошло, мистер полицейский. Этот господин только с виду такой чинный-важный, а на деле-то как есть бандит. Вот ей-ей, я знаю, что говорю. Я-то всего лишь розочку хотела ему продать — таким приятным господин этот показался, ну, думаю, точно, купит у меня цветочек-то, и, поначалу, вроде б даже обещался розочку у меня взять, а потом как начнет пугать, что поколотит палкой, я даже все цветочки свои выронила, вот как сильно напугалась. Вот вы мне скажите, мистер инспектор, разве порядочные господа так поступают? Нет же — порядочные-то и голоса не повысят, и цветочки купят. И уж ни за что не станут угрожать честной женщине. Вы, господин полицейский, не подумайте чего, я только цветочками торгую, на это и живу — бедно, но честно. А теперь смотрите-ка, — и «она» ткнула под нос констебля свой букет, — кто у меня теперь их купит-то! Листочки поломаны, лепесточки грязные… Разорил меня этот бандит, как есть разорил.

Мое положение начинало принимать угрожающий характер. От Холмса помощи, видимо, ждать не приходилось, он заигрался и останавливаться не собирался. Я чувствовал себя абсолютно потерянным и разбитым. 

Столпившийся вокруг народ начал перешептываться и посматривать на меня с явным осуждением. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от этих взглядов.

В этот момент кто-то из толпы настойчиво похлопал меня по плечу.

Знакомый голос за моей спиной произнес:

— Уотсон, дружище, вот вы где. Я ищу вас уже четверть часа, поезд вот-вот отойдет без нас.

— Холмс, — устало пробормотал я, — как я уже сказал вам ранее, этому надо, наконец, положить конец. У меня больше нет желания участвовать в ваших глупых фокусах…

Сказал — и вздрогнул от удивления. Меня внезапно настигло понимание, что что-то в этой ситуации происходит не так. 

Я оглянулся.

Холмс, в идеально сидящем темно сером костюме, белоснежной рубашке — само воплощение неброского изящества, образец типичного английского джентльмена, каким его принято изображать на иллюстрациях модных журналов, — мистер Шерлок Холмс, как он есть, в своем настоящем обличии, стоял у меня за спиной и смотрел напряженно и взволнованно.

Я повернулся к цветочнице. Старуха — теперь я понимал, что это была просто какая-то неизвестная мне старуха, в похожем капоре и похожей шали — взирала на меня с прежним испугом и обидой.

Я поворачивал голову то на Холмса, то на нее и не мог понять, как умудрился так чудовищно ошибиться.

— Что происходит, Уотсон? Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, друг мой? — участливо поинтересовался Холмс.

Я уже хотел было ему ответить, но тут вновь в разговор встряла старуха:

— Он обещался купить цветы, вот ей-ей, обещался. А теперь улизнуть норовит. Мало того, что напугал до полусмерти, так еще и обмануть решил. Да разве ж так можно, господа хорошие, с бедной-то женщиной, а?!..

Констебль Перкинс покрутил ус, пытаясь изобразить на лице хоть какой-то мыслительный процесс — ему это оказалось не по силам. 

Холмс обреченно вздохнул

— У нас мало времени. Заплатите ей, Уотсон, и поспешим на поезд. 

Я порылся в карманах.

— Вот, уважаемая, ваши пять пенсов…

— Пять шиллингов, сэр! Розы стоят по пять шиллингов.

Я потерял дар речи от подобной наглости.

— А еще вы собирались купить у меня весь букет, — не унималась старуха.

— Да как вы смеете… — начал было я, но увидел осуждающие взгляды собравшихся зевак, а так же заметил, что Холмс уже заметно нервничал, поэтому решил, что ничего не остается — придется заплатить, сколько она просит, иначе от этой надоедливой хитрой старой карги я не отвяжусь никогда.

Я отдал ей два фунта, она с радостью выхватила у меня деньги и сунула мне в руку букет роз.

— Полагаю, теперь все стороны удовлетворены, — подытожил Холмс, — представление закончено, — и, не дожидаясь какого-либо ответа со стороны собравшихся, подхватил меня под руку и стремительно направился к готовому отправиться поезду.

 

~

Когда мы сели в купе, я вручил букет Холмсу, сказав, что розы теперь принадлежат ему. Он пытался отказаться, вернуть букет обратно, но я был непреклонен. 

Возможно, потому, что все еще продолжал на него злиться.

Но от того, каким смешным Холмс выглядел с огромным ярко-красным букетом и с каким растерянным видом сидел напротив меня, злость моя мало-помалу начала гаснуть.

Холмс в очередной раз недовольно покрутил букет в руках.

— Уотсон… — взмолился он.

— И даже не думайте оставить их в вагоне, — сурово предупредил я, — они слишком дорого мне обошлись.

— Но, Уотсон… Вы ставите меня в безвыходное положение, — расстроенно произнес Холмс, — вы же знаете, куда мы едем. Даже одна подобная роза, в качестве бутоньерки, не более того, будет выглядеть слишком вызывающе. Если же я появлюсь с целым букетом… случится скандал. Настоящий скандал.

— Ваши жалобы меня не трогают, Холмс, так и знайте. Цветы заслуженно ваши. И я посчитаю за оскорбление, если вы столь пренебрежительно отнесетесь к моему подарку. Актерам после успешного представления ведь принято дарить цветы. Смиритесь, Холмс, вы их честно заработали своей блестящей игрой.

— Но… я не играл никакой роли, дорогой друг. Я был просто самим собой.

— Именно, — подтвердил я. — И эта роль у вас получается лучше всех прочих. К тому же, это именно та роль, которую я люблю больше всех и ценю выше всех.

Какое-то время мы внимательно смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова. Потом Холмс кивнул и улыбнулся. А я улыбнулся ему в ответ.

 

~

Мы вышли на станции в Хорсли, а букет в опустевшем купе продолжил свое путешествие до Гилфорда.

В конце концов, Холмс прав. Даже одна ярко-красная роза, воткнутая в петлицу на лацкане сюртука, выглядела чересчур экстравагантно для того места, куда мы направлялись. 

Зато как обворожительно, как умопомрачительно прекрасно он выглядел с этой красной розой в петлице!


End file.
